Yunan
|kanji = ユナン |romaji = Yunan |alias = Wandering Magi |gender = Male |height = 175 cm |weight = 64 kg |allies = Sinbad Morgiana Torran People Aladdin |occupation = Magi Magician Guardian of the Great Rift Traveler |affiliation = Great Rift |manga = Magi: Night 110 (silhouette) Night 144 (debut) AoS: Night 5 |anime = Episode 22 (silhouette) Episode 25 (debut) |japanese = Akira Ishida |image gallery = yes}} Yunan (ユナン, Yunan) is one of the five Magi in the current era. He is the Guardian of the Great Rift. He is called the "Wandering Magi", as he raises Dungeons whenever he pleases. It is revealed that he is the one who raised the 1st Dungeon, Baal, 14 years before the start of the story. Appearance Despite having a rather feminine face, he appears to be a young man with a green Magician's hat on and wears green and white clothes although he is much older. He has light silver blonde hair and blue eyes. He seems to always have numerous birds flying and sitting around him (possibly a reference to his supposed free spirit nature). Like most Magi, he has a very long braid. Personality Yunan is a kind and calm person that often smiles. It seems that he cries easily when scared, like when he was bullied by Parthevians children. It is stated that he has no affiliation with anyone and simply wanders around from place to place making Dungeons appear. He has a reputation for popping up at the most unexpected times. He also shown a degree of sympathy towards the Fanalis, as well as towards Sinbad's ill mother. History Up until now, Yunan has died eight times. Each time, his Rukh went back to the Sacred Palace, where he met Ugo. He was then reborn with the consciousness he had until dying, having ninth body thus far.Night 205, Pages 10-11 When Sinbad was born, Yunan, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett, and Gyokuen Ren sensed the strong resonation of rukh. Yunan comments on this being, interested that a human with such strength would be born. He says something like this only happens once every 1000 years and calls it a "miracle". Fourteen years later, when he went to Parthevia Empire, Sinbad rescued Yunan from local children that were bullying him. Yunan advised him to visit the "strange tower" which happened to be the first Dungeon (which he, himself summoned), Baal, stating it would give him the power he sought for. This started the great dungeon diving age. At some point in the past, Yunan met Scheherazade. He told her about King Solomon, Alma Torran and the war that caused its destruction.Night 178 Plot Baal Arc Yunan is first seen in the barrel which one of the girls Sinbad rescued earlier opens. He seems devastated and asks them to knock before opening. Then, he shuts himself again. He is surprised hearing the screams. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Yunan, a traveler. He thanks Sinbad for clearing their misunderstanding before it became serious and adds that he didn't know that sitting in a barrel isn't right without asking first, since it was such a narrow, dark and comfortable place. He recalls what happened earlier, that he was accused of being the thief. The two of them go back to Sinbad's village. Yunan asks if it's really okay to stay at his place, what Sinbad confirms.AoS: Night 5, Pages 9-12 As they reach the Tison Village, Yunan witnesses the interactions between Sinbad and the villagers. Later, the villagers ask who he is and is told that he has funny clothes. Sinbad explains this matter, what leads to Yunan being accepted by them. His hair is then pulled by little kids, whom Sinbad scolds. After bidding them a farewell, Yunan comments that Sinbad is deeply trusted there. Sinbad replies that they had some differences, but it's alright now. Sinbad then notices the look on Yunan's face and asks what is it, but he answers that it's nothing.AoS: Night 5, Pages 13-18 The next day, Yunan wakes up in Sinbad's house. They both greet each other with a good morning. Sinbad brings Yunan breakfast, and asks if Sinbad is going out again. Sinbad says he is so he can find work moving crates, since the port is crowded in the morning. He says he need to be able to make a living. He asks Yunan what he is going to do from now on. Yunan says after he takes a look around the village, he'll go back to traveling. Sinbad says he can make himself at home and they don't have any valuables so Yunan shouldn't try anything funny. Yunan says he would never repay Sinbad's kindness that way, but Sinbad just says later. Yunan notes Sinbad wasn't listening, and a voice tells Yunan he shouldn't think badly of Sinbad. It was Sinbad's mother, Esra. He thanks her for letting him stay yesterday, and adds that it really saved him. Esra says they don't have much, but they can't ignore someone in need. Esra starts coughing. Yunan brings her some water, but she says its calmed down. Esra says its no good making their visitor worry, and that ever since she collapsed because of her illness, she done nothing but make Sinbad worry. Yunan says that he heard from Sinbad that she has a disease, that without medicine, she could die any day. Esra said Sinbad's been working hard for her sake, and that he's a nice boy, just like his father. She says his father already passed away, but he always use to say that Sinbad is "gifted" with an innate disposition.AoS: Night 5, Pages 4-6 This catches Yunan's attention. Esra says it might've just been them being doting parents, but she too feels that Sinbad's a special boy. She says he's someone who has some kind of special ability. She adds that as special as he is, because of her he's ties down to this village and it makes her a bit depressed. She apologizes for making Yunan listen to her worries, and adds that she wonders why she feels like she can talk to Yunan about anything. Esra adds that because of this, she has a favor to add: "If something ever happens to Sin...I want you to be the one to guide him, please." She says that a traveler like Yunan would be full of human experience, unlike her. He tells him that if she said something, Sinbad will just think it's weird. Yunan says if she says so, he'd be happy to. Just then, someone from the village rushes in and announces to Esra that Sinbad is having trouble with the military.AoS: Night 5, Pages 7-10 Second Sindria Arc Before Yunan made an actual appearance, he is only talked about by Judar and Sinbad.Night 110, Page 12 World Exploration Arc After entering the Great Rift, Morgiana finds a wooden house inside there, which precedes the Dark Continent. Yunan seems surprised when he opens its door and sees Morgiana outside. He says she did a good job reaching here; and calls Morgiana by her name. He invites her in and serves her tea, he is worried if the tea tastes bad, he says it has been a long while since he last had a guest, and he forgot how to make tea. Yunan introduces himself as the Guardian of the valley. When asked by Morgiana why he knew her name, he says he heard it from here, he can hear everything in the valley, as well as what happens on both sides of the Rift. He also tells her that there are Fanalis on the other side of the Rift and he can take her to them, but she might not want to return because the Emperor of the Kou Empire has died and a war will soon happen.Night 144, Pages 14-18 Magnostadt Arc As the Medium is about to finish of Aladdin and the other Metal Vessel users, Sinbad and his Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel user come to their rescue along with the arrival of Yunan and Morgiana. Yunan admits that he is glad that they made it in time, because he was very worried.Night 194, Pages 14-15 Then, Morgiana watches other Household Members who reached "assimilation" and says that she will become like that in the future as well. However, Yunan reminds her that he does not suggest Morgiana to do it as she will not be able to return back into a human anymore. He recalls that he heard that people from Alma Torran who went in this state sadly called it "the ultimate measure". As Morgiana gets ready to use her Household Vessel, Alibaba Saluja becomes worried that Morgiana might run out of Magoi but Yunan assures him not to worry about it. Sinbad mentions that it's been ages since Yunan last showed himself and asks what unnecessary hints he gave Morgiana. Yunan comments that his tail in Baal's Djinn Equip is fantastic and claims that he only taught Morgiana another way of using her Household Vessel, allowing her to fly and manipulate the shape of chains.Night 195, Pages 4-6 Second Balbadd Arc Yunan arrives at the Black Scale Tower in Sindria, hoping to talk to Aladdin. He floats above Aladdin for a bit, asking Aladdin about the book he is reading and about the Magic Tool he is using. Although Aladdin answers, he is so focused by the book he's reading and he doesn't notice Yunan.Night 204, Page 11 A few moments later Aladdin asks who has been talking to him, and Yunan who is now besides him, takes Aladdin's Magic Tool off, a pair of glasses, and puts them on himself, replying that it's him. Yunan comments that the tower is fantastic because it's dark and Sindria's sunlight is too strong for him. Aladdin asks why is he there and tells Yunan not to appear out of the blue. Yunan replies that he is here to talk with Aladdin, as they didn't get the chance in Magnostadt. Yunan comforts Aladdin, reassuring him that there won't be any fights soon because everyone now has a common enemy. Aladdin tells Yunan that Morgiana has told Alibaba and Aladdin a lot about him. Yunan says he is glad that Morgiana was so happy about him, but then he vanishes his smile and says that he is not such a good person. Yunan smiles again, but less innocently this time, and surprises Aladdin by mentioning Ugo, and adds that Aladdin is not the only Magi favored by the guardian of the sacred palace. This makes Aladdin wonder if Yunan knows about the Room of Fortitude and if he has been there before him.Night 204, Pages 12-16 Aladdin's thoughts are cut short when Yunan starts scolding Sinbad for eavesdropping on their conversation. Sinbad replies that Yunan should not be the one saying it, and calls him "sharp ears", saying that he's sure that Yunan can hear any conversation on the island. Yunan answers that more or less, and comments that Sinbad's voice sound older. Sinbad says that their conversation is interesting and to let him join in because this is his country and Yunan can't deny him. Yunan refuses, stunning Sinbad, and says that, after all, he doesn't trust Sinbad that much. Sinbad, angered, replies that this is his line, calling Yunan a villain.Night 204, Pages 16-18 Current Arc Abilities Yunan's Wand.png|Wand His type of magic and fighting style is not known. As a Magi, however, he has near limitless Rukh/Magoi and knows how to use Borg. In addition, he can raise or collapse Dungeons. He seems to possess exceptionally good hearing as he could hear everything that was happening in the entire Sindria island. Since he possesses all the knowledge of his lives he is quite knowledgeable about Alma Torran and other subjects. Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Wand His wand looks similar to a fishing rod. It is a long rod with wires running along it forming loops at intervals, it has a white feather at the top and is pointed like a spear at the bottom. Gravity Magic Yunan is capable of using this kind of Magic to fly, as seen in the battle against the Medium. Alchemic Magic Al-Kimia Al-Qadima :Yunan gathers the small particles around the world and reconfigures them to create different things, it seems he can create anything with it from houses to food, in a matter of seconds or minutes. Relationships Aladdin Yunan appears to treat Aladdin kindly, and is not hesitant to tell him his thoughts or demonstrate his abilities to him. Morgiana Yunan treats Morgiana with care and warm hospitality. However, he hints that something bad may happen to her in the future. He taught her how to use her Metal Vessel without the need for her magoi. Sinbad A young Sinbad met Yunan 14 years prior to the beginning of the story. Yunan being bullied by the local children of Sinbad's village and Sinbad rescued him. He shared his food and even told Yunan of his anger of how he feels the country would never change no matter what happens. It is then Yunan advises Sinbad to go to the "mysterious tower" (which happened to be the first dungeon Baal) and said he will find the power he seeks there and starts to fade away. Before vanishing, Sinbad asked Yunan who he really was and all Yunan stated was "I'm simply a wandering traveler". In the Current Arc, he reveals that he doesn't fully trust Sinbad, and also reveals to Aladdin that Sinbad is "almost too perfect" as a king's vessel that it scares him. Torran People Yunan often shares tea with them.DVD & Blu-ray Vol.1 Stickers Trivia *His name comes from King Yunan, a character of The Tale of the Wazir and the Sage Duban from the One Thousand and One Nights. *Coincidentally, his name, Yunan, also translates as "Greece/Greek" in Urdu language. *His special skill is his good hearing.Magi Character Encyclopedia *His hobby is cooking for himself. *His favorite drink is herb tea and he dislikes alcohol. *His weakness is sunlight. *Ohtaka wanted to draw him as a middle-aged man, but was told to draw a delicate man instead. Even so, she ended up giving him the feel of a tired widower. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Magician Category:Dark Continent Category:Seven Seas Alliance